


Everything

by phobo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Platonic Romance, Poetry, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobo/pseuds/phobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid reflects on just how much Patty means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

The wind whips past us with lightning speed.  
I can feel my skin tighten around my weakened bones, hypersensitive to the sensory overload.  
Her warm, endearing touch, however minuscule, contrasts greatly against the sheer cold of our surroundings.

I've never spent nearly as much quality time with her as I would deem to be sufficient, for no amount of time could be enough to satiate my yearning for her presence.  
She's quite beautiful—that isn't difficult to tell.  
I've seen the way some people look at her, and it makes my blood boil.

There's more to her than meets the eye, though.  
This took me quite a long time to figure out.

Her infectious love and carefree spirit makes me wish that I could see the world through her eyes.  
Maybe if I had the confidence to hold her close, as I do in my dreams, her blissful disposition would eventually rub off on me.

When she speaks my name, chills run up and down my spine like a tune reverberates off of a harp's string—I feel complete.  
Hearing my name spout from her plump lips humbles me, for I am not worthy of such a gift.

My feelings towards her are unlike anything I've seen or heard of.  
I can't possibly describe it.

She is what I strive to be.  
She is what I love about this world, and she is my daily reminder that the world is full of beauty.

"Kid!" My heart skips a beat when I hear my name, and for a moment, I think I may die.  
She grasps my right index finger with care.  
Her delicate hand seems so tiny in comparison with mine.  
"Let's go, it's cold."

I can always rely on her to watch out for me—this has always been certain.  
She's been at my side when everyone else has left me.  
One would think she follows me blindly, but she's smarter than that.  
She's allowed me a private look into her enigmatic psyche, and for that, I am forever grateful.  
Some may call her bliss ignorance, but I've recognized it as unyielding optimism.

Her magnetic soul is unrivaled. She is everything.


End file.
